<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wizard's Whims by lazucamellia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928717">A Wizard's Whims</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazucamellia/pseuds/lazucamellia'>lazucamellia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Roleplay, do you see where im going with this, maybe idk, theyre just really cute ughrieug, vague reference to kniroun merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazucamellia/pseuds/lazucamellia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsuzuru tries to show Omi his appreciation in his own way. Embarrassment ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wizard's Whims</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've fallen for OmiTsuzu so please take this drabble based on something that happened in an RP I was apart of; shoutout to Tsuzumod for making me suffer in this hell /lh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>”How cute...”</em>
</p><p>The words are as cold as ice, sending shivers down the taller’s spine as a lithe digit trails up his muscular arm.</p><p>Omi has always been the leading man in their relationship, but... Seeing Tsuzuru in this sort of light was very entertaining, at least for him. It let Tsuzuru get out the words he wanted to say without it being too awkward. He was nice enough to allow him this.</p><p>Then again, feeling a slender finger trace his jawline, brushing just over the scar on his jaw, soon ending with a little upward tilt of his head for bronze to stare into endless teal was... Also awkward. In a good way. Omi looks back wide eyed as the younger gives a bit of a dark chuckle.</p><p>“To think such a foolish mortal like you would stick around me so long despite knowing <em>all</em> of the dangers...” Tsuzuru leans in close then, breath lingering against Omi’s skin for a short moment, and it makes him jolt just slightly as he whispers so softly into his ear. “I should reward you for your loyalty and obedience.”</p><p>“Ah...”</p><p>Omi flushes further at such statement, gaze softening. “Oh, but... You don’t need to, great and powerful wizard...” He plays along, the cheesy response making Tsuzuru’s cheeks dust with a rosy pink. He shakily sighs, keeping a hard gaze as he soon snakes his arms to drape over Omi’s shoulders.</p><p>“I suppose I must... For a human as stubborn as you deserves <em>some</em> recognition for your persistence...”</p><p>They gaze into each other’s eyes for a few more moments, drowning in each other's longing stares...</p><p>Tsuzuru glances away as his blush seems to build. “Now why don’t I... R-Reward my loyal servant.”</p><p>Omi simply smiles, patient as he lets his hands settle on Tsuzuru’s waist.</p><p>Tsuzuru leans in again, Omi waiting with bated breath...</p><p>Before he makes a strangled whimper and leans his head on the taller’s shoulder.</p><p>“O-Omi-san... I can’t do it, it's so... Urgh.”</p><p>The mood seems to dip from there, with Tsuzuru leaning against his figure. He clings to the fabric of Omi’s top as the other gives a warm chuckle, hands coming up to pat at his back and thread through sandy brown tufts. Omi leans back and lets Tsuzuru rest atop him as he places a chaste kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“Haha, I told you didn’t need to force it out, Tsuzuru.” The man continues to bask in Tsuzuru’s flustered warmth, his voice a comforting lull. “I find it really cute how hard you try anyways.”</p><p>“Wh-?! Omi-san...!” The cry comes muffled against his chest, with Tsuzuru burying his face further into him as Omi softly laughs, continuing his ministrations.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry... I love you, Tsuzuru.”</p><p>“... Love you too, Omi-san...”</p><p>It was a messy beginning, but... Tsuzuru did manage to get Omi to cuddle with him in the end.</p><p>That’s what mattered, even at the price of a bit of his pride.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>